


don't skip to the last page yet.

by starsandgutters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgutters/pseuds/starsandgutters
Summary: In this story, you die for love - but that comes later.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	don't skip to the last page yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a photoset [on Tumblr](https://astudyinfreewill.tumblr.com/post/638677857061781504); cross-posting here for safekeeping.
> 
> Thanks to Mara, for looking this over and suggesting gentle changes.<3

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of earnestly and unironically writing Supernatural poetry in the plague-year of our Lord 2020, I have discovered two things:
> 
> 1) For some reason all my fandom poems have been second person POV  
> 2) After a Merlin/Arthur poem and a Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish poem, it was only fitting that I round things off with a third poem based on the concept of "worshipful moon-coded one pines for the sun-coded one with the weight of the world on his shoulders"
> 
> All jokes aside, I haven't written poetry in more than a year. Please be gentle.
> 
> And if you enjoyed this, you can find me on Tumblr @[astudyinfreewill](https://astudyinfreewill.tumblr.com) and on Twitter @bisexualmage :)


End file.
